No! Not More Fire Emblem Heroes!
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Anna has sold Pit the summoning gun from Askr. The angel tricks Ren into using the gun and summons a bunch of Fire Emblem characters into the Smash Realm once again. What horrible chaos will ensue this time? Featuring Fire Emblem Three Houses characters!


**Author Note: Hello everyone! It is 2020 finally. New decade and all that jazz. Here I am with my first story of the New Year. Now, this was initially going to be a Christmas story to end off 2019. But it wasn't working out. Then some recent events I'm sure you're all aware of now happened while writing and I will speak on that at the end of the story. You remember my Fire Emblem Heroes story from 2018 right? A lot of has happened in Heroes since then and now we have a new Fire Emblem game, Three Houses. So why not make a big story to break in the new year huh? Now before you read I will say, there are some spoilers for Fire Emblem Three Houses. So if you want to play the game for yourself and you haven't gotten it in the six months time, it's okay to go. If you don't mind spoilers, watched a bunch of playthroughs and supports, played the games yourself, then enjoy the story. Cause this is a crazy one.**

**New Smash City**

It is the afternoon in the Smash Realm. Anna is inside of her shop counting wads of smash dollars. There was one thing the red haired saleswoman loved more than anything in the world, it was money. She takes a whiff of her stack of money and sighs happily.

"Oh money oh money, how I love you. Oh money oh money, I would die for you. Nothing feels better than being rich and happy." Anna laughs. The red haired saleswoman sees Pit entering her shop. She quickly hides her money under the counter.

"Welcome Pit! Here to do some shopping today?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to find something completely stupid to mess around with for a bit. I'm bored. So what do you got Anna?" Pit asks.

"You came to the right place angel boy. Actually, you are just the guy I was looking for. I took a little trip to Askr and "borrowed" this." Anna reaches into a brown bag and takes out the Breidablik.

Pit eyes widen seeing the weapon Anna is holding. "That's the crazy summoning gun!"

"That's right. I heard a year ago that you took the summoning gun from Askr and summoned a bunch of heroes here in the Smash Realm."

"Well it started with just summoning clones of Robin, but then things just escalated and I went on a summoning spree. The only thing that sucked was that Reinhardt guy. Fuck that guy! He was an asshole! Ruining everything!" Pit complains.

"I'm feeling a little generous, so I'm giving you this free of charge. No refunds though. If anyone ask where you got it from, don't say it was from me. I'm already going to be dealing with a lot of complaints from my sister Anna for stealing that thing."

"Gotcha." Pit reaches into his pocket and gives Anna twenty smash dollars. "Here's a tip." The angel leaves the shop.

Anna waves the angel goodbye. "Thank you for your patronage!"

* * *

Pit arrives back at the Smash Mansion. He has not taken his eyes off the summoning gun since he got it. He could feel its power. He could hear it just begging him to pull the trigger and start unleashing havoc.

"Goddess, it's just begging to be used! I just want to summon random stuff again! Although, I may get another ass beating like I did last year. I might summon that Reinhardt dude again. What if there's more of him?!" The angel shudders. "That's a horrible thought. Maybe I could get someone else to summon for me. So I won't get in trouble if things get crazy. It's genius! Now, who am I going to fool to use this gun?"

Pit turns to see Ren coming out of the mansion texting on his phone. A sinister grin creeps up on the angel's face. Pit quickly runs up to the Phantom Thief. "Hey Ren!"

Ren looks up and sees Pit approaching him. "Hey Pit. What's going on?"

Pit shows Ren the summoning gun. "Check this out. I got this cool weapon from a shop in New Smash City. Since you're a gun user, I was thinking maybe you would want to try it out."

"Uh sure. Hand it here." Ren takes the gun from Pit. The Phantom Thief takes a moment to observe the weapon. "Not a gun I've ever seen before. I wonder what this could be like compared to a Rage Blaster or Super Scope."

Pit goes behind Ren. "Well why don't you pull the trigger? I'll stay behind you just to be safe."

Ren points the gun at an empty space and pulls the trigger. The summoning gun begins to violently shake. The Phantom Thief starts to get worried. What kind of power was he about to unleash from this weapon? The summoning gun shoots out a red, blue, green, and colorless orbs collided together and unleash a large blue light that reaches to the sky. Ren is not sure what was going on, but Pit knew that things were about to get crazy.

When the blue light fades away and the smoke clears, students from the Garreg Mach Monastery appear with two of their professors. The Fire Emblem characters look at their surroundings, confused on where they are.

"What in the world did I just do? Did I just summon these people like some sort of gacha game?" Ren asks.

"Who the heck are these guys? I've never seen any of them before. Must be new characters or something." Pit comments.

Mario walks out of the mansion in a very happy mood. However, it doesn't last long when he suddenly sees the multiple Fire Emblem characters outside. The plumber begins to twitch. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"This is all just some crazy illusion. This is not real." Mario takes another deep breath. "When I open my eyes, these anime characters will be out of my sight. So I can enjoy my day. Okay." The plumber opens his eyes to see Byleth and his twin sister Beth approaching him. This was unfortunately not a dream.

"Hello there. I am Professor Byleth Eisner, and this is my sister Beth. If you do not mind me asking, do you know where we are?" He asks.

"We were just at the monastery preparing for a battle. Now all of sudden we're here." Beth looks up at Smash Mansion and whistles in amusement. "Nice place you guys got here. I would kill to live in a place like this."

Mario could feel himself going crazy. He takes off his hat and bites it in frustration. "WHO LET THESE ANIME CHARACTERS BACK HERE?!" He yells. He quickly turns to Pit who was hiding behind Ren.

Pit quickly raises his hands in defense. "Hey don't look at me! It was Ren who pulled the trigger!" The angel blames.

"You didn't tell me that this was some sort of summoning gun! I didn't know this would happen!" Ren argues.

"The last time these Fire Emblem characters got summoned here, I was getting struck by lightning by some crazy man with tiny hands! Suffering third degree burns!" Mario starts to have a horrifying realization. "If you summoned these guys here...then is that monster here too?! I've seen multiple versions of the same people too! Does that mean there are more versions of him?! NOOOOOOOO!" Mario holds his head and screams in horror. The plumber quickly runs back inside the mansion.

"_I should get out of here before people want to beat me up. Especially with the amount of people now, it'll be worse than last year's beating." Pit says to himself._ The angel begins to quickly tip toe away from Ren.

Ren turns to see the angel scurry away. "Hey! Get back here Pit! What am I supposed to do?!" He yells.

"Your problem now dude! Not mine!" Pit replies running away to hide from any smashers who may potentially want to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Ren sighs in frustration and shakes his head. He turns to the two professors. "I apologize for all of this you two. Looks like I've been tricked. I'm not sure how to get you back home."

"Don't sweat it man. Being played by someone you thought was your friend sucks. I'm sure we'll eventually find our way back home." Beth says. She turns to her brother. "Hey Byleth, you think all the students in the monastery teleported here too?"

Byleth starts to panic. "I don't know." He turns around to count all the students he sees are here. "Edelgard, Hubert, Dorothea, Linhardt, Petra, Caspar, Ferdinand, Dimitri, Dedue, Sylvain, Felix, Ingrid, Ashe, Annette, Mercedes, Claude, Hilda, Lysithea, Ignatz, Raphael, Marianne, Lorenz, Leonie…" The male professor gasps in horror. "Bernadetta?! Where's Bernadetta?! Oh no! Bernadetta is on her own in the real world!" Byleth begins to run into a random direction in search of his introverted student. "Don't worry Bernie! Your professor is coming!"

Beth facepalms and sighs. "There he goes. Ever since he became a professor, my brother started to become a parent to these teenagers...er...young adults." She corrects herself. "It's funny because the most emotion you'll see out of him is when it concerns our students or fishing." The female professor takes a moment to notice how tall the Phantom Thief is compared to her. "Goddamn you are tall. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Only three years younger huh?" A smirk appears on Beth's face. "Tell me, how do you feel about teacher and student relationships?" She asks teasingly wrapping her arm around Ren's arm.

Ren could feel himself starting to sweat. He's the one person who knows quite a bit about relationships between a teacher and a student. He could feel Beth's soft breast squishing his arms, they were really big. He could not stop looking down at her tights that showed off her some parts of thighs. The Phantom Thief swallows hard. "I need an adult"

"I am an adult." Beth winks. Ren internally screams in his head. He gets his arm off of Beth's grip and quickly runs inside the mansion. The female professor laugh. "I guess that was a little too much for him. I wonder what else this place has to offer."

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Basement**

The basement is very crowded with a group of people sitting around a table, with a stack of poker chips in the middle. A poker game is happening between the villains of the Smash Mansion Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Ridley, Dark Samus, and Wolf. Also at the table are a couple of Fire Emblem villains. The previous villains such as Arvis, Zephiel with Narcian and Brunnya, Valter, Zelgius, and Oliver are present, but there are a couple of new faces participating. Emperor Hardin who looked possessed, Duma, Gharnef, King Garon, and King Surtr.

Bowser slams his hand on the table. "BAM! Royal Flush baby! Give me those chips baby!" He yells excitedly. All of the villains groan in annoyance as the Koopa King brought the stack of chips close to him. "Guess its my lucky day today."

Wolf rolls eyes. "You got lucky. By the way, who in the hell are these other guys? Most of them look like they don't even belong here."

"These guys came from the same world Marth, Roy, Ike, and all those other anime sword losers came from. We recognize some of them, but not all. I especially recognize mister wife stealer and sister fucker over there. Outright psychopath." Dedede says pointing at Arvis. The Emperor of Flame just turned away in response.

"Yeah I don't recognize any of you new dudes here. So tell us about yourselves with your achievements and ambitions." Bowser says.

"I am the Dark Pontifex Gharnef, I controlled a dragon loli and plan to revive a deadly dragon to take over the world!" He says.

"I am Emperor Hardin of the Holy Empire of Archanea. I rule with an iron fist and anyone who goes against me dies!" The Dark Emperor says clenching his fist.

"I am Duma, the God of Strength. I shall rule over all for Valentia with my cult followers." He says.

"I am Garon, the King of Nohr. Father of those wretched mistakes, Corrin and Kamui. I-" The King of Nohr gets interrupted by Bowser putting his hand up.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there. You're responsible for Corrin and Kamui? That's more than enough evil I needed to hear today." Bowser says.

"Not only did you create one mistake you made two. Disgusting." Ridley comments coldly.

Ganondorf turns his attention to King Surtr. "What about you? What's your deal?" He asks.

"I am Surtr! King of Muspell, the Kingdom of Flame! I will burn everything to ashes!" The Ruler of Flame yells.

Everyone just stared at Surtr with uninterested looks on their face. "Is that...all you have to say? Do you not have...anything else to offer?" Dedede asks.

"I will burn everything!" Surtr declares.

"I'll take that as a yes. If this is the state of the antagonist in our universe, I can't imagine how abysmal the next one might be." Zelgius says.

"Greeting gentlemen." A female voice says. All the villains turn to see Edelgard von Hresvelg with her retainer Hubert von Vestra beside her. "I hope I am not interrupting your game, allow me to introduce myself. I am the princess of the Adrestian Empire and leader of the Black Eagles house in the Officers Academy, Edelgard von Hresvelg." She bows. "This is my loyal retainer, Hubert."

Hubert bows. "At your service Lady Edelgard."

"What are you doing in here little girl? This is a meeting for grown ups only, kids like you don't belong here." Wolf snarks.

"You and your lapdog have no business here, so beat it!" Dedede says.

Hubert is not happy with how the men are treating Edelgard. He angrily raises his arm and emits a purple flame in his hand. He looked ready to kill. "How dare you speak to the future empress in such a tone?! I will-"

Edelgard grabs her retainer's arm and lowers it back down. "Calm down Hubert. Allow me to handle this. No need to get your hands dirty."

The purple flame disappears from Hubert's hand. He clears his throat. "Yes my lord. I will leave this conversation to you."

The princess of the Adrestian Empire turn back to the villains. "Now, I came here to have a discussion with you all. You seem to know a lot about ruling kingdoms, ruling empires, changing the world. I would like to have more knowledge of these things. I will soon become empress like Hubert said. I have a vision to change the world myself, however something stands in my way. I want to do any and everything to ensure that the future I envision will become a reality."

Edelgard seemed to peak the interest of a lot of the villains who started to exchange looks at each other. "This girl shows some promise. I believe we can give her a chance, maybe even enlighten her." Zelgius says.

"I have changed the world in my universe. I could give you advice on how you can achieve that future you so desire. Your mentality is already a good start. Doing any and everything to make your dream a reality. A weakling would never have such a drive." Arvis says.

Edelgard nods. "Agreed. I will like to get started now." She smiles.

Ganondorf leans to Bowser. "I must admit, this girl may not be as weak as I initially thought. We shall see how far she will go." He mutters.

"Much better than that cheap dollar store Eggman and that fire gorilla." Bowser mutters back referring to Oliver and Surtr.

* * *

Byleth is outside exploring the garden area of the Smash Mansion still in search of Bernadetta. He is getting more anxious by the second. He feared what could have possibly happened to the introvert student. He prays that she isn't hurt. The male professor turns to see Bernadetta bending down near a patch of lily flowers talking to them.

Byleth sighs in relief knowing that Bernadetta was okay. He approaches her. "Bernadetta?"

"GAH! Don't hurt me! Don't kill me! Whatever I did I'm sorry! Please don't kill Bernieeeeee!" The introvert student panics and lays down to the ground covering her head.

"Bernadetta! It's okay! It's me Byleth!" The male professor assures. He was used to Bernadetta having these panic attacks. While it is a little outrageous, he understands why she is like this due to her tragic past.

Bernadetta uncovers her head and looks up. "Professor?! D-Don't sneak up on me like that please! I thought someone was going to kill me!"

"I'm sorry to have scared you Bernadetta. I've been looking all over for you. I was worried about you."

Bernadetta looks surprised. She begins to blush. "Y-You were worried...for Bernie?" She quickly shakes her head. "No. You shouldn't worry about me professor. I'm stupid, worthless, and unmarriagable. You should worry about someone who actually matters…" She says sadly.

Byleth always hated how Bernadetta always degraded herself. He places both his hands on her cheeks. "Now Bernie, what did I tell you about insulting yourself like that?"

"That I shouldn't do it...That Bernie is doing her best."

"That's right. No more of that you hear?"

"Yes professor...C-Could you please let go of my cheeks?" Bernadetta asks. Byleth moves his hands away from Bernadetta's cheeks. "Oh yeah professor, I wanted to show you what I found!" The introvert student turns to the lily flower patch and whistles.

Piranha Plant pops out of the flower patch with the biggest grin on its face. Byleth jumps in surprise. "Ahh! What the heck is that thing?!"

Bernadetta picks up Piranha Plant. "Isn't he so cute?! I've never seen a plant like him before! Just look at his cute little smile! He even has a hole at the bottom of the pot so it can walk! A plant that can walk! Isn't that cool professor?!"

"Uh...Yeah." Byleth replies nervously. He always found Bernadetta's love for carnivorous plants to be a little worrying, but it was one of the things that made her happy. So he was not going to complain.

"That's not all!" Bernadetta whistles again. The ground starts to shake like something big was approaching. Byleth is a little worried about what is going on. He looks up to see a giant version of the plant Bernadetta was holding in her hand, but it was walking on two legs and is wearing polka dot underwear.

"Oh...dear…" Byleth mutters to himself.

"This is Petey! I met him when I first crashed here! He scared me at first, but he's actually really sweet. He doesn't hit me, and I'm able to talk to him about anything. He's really nice professor! Say 'hello!'" Bernadetta implores her professor.

Byleth looks up at Petey Piranha and hesitantly waves. "Uh...hi." Petey just replies with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Felix, Sylvain, and Lorenz are outside of the Smash Mansion looking up the roof. They see that their fellow student Linhardt is taking a nice calm nap on the roof with Jigglypuff in his arms.

"How in the hell did he manage to fall asleep up there? What is that thing he's holding?" Felix wonders.

"Pay him no mind Felix. What you should be paying attention to are these lovely ladies over here." Sylvain says pointing at Peach, Samus, and Rosalina sitting together having tea time.

"Such a fine selection of ladies." Lorenz comments.

"We got the prissy princess, the silent tough girl, the MILF. Yeah, I like my choices here." Sylvain catches a glimpse of Daisy who is walking to the other girls. "That's another good one right there."

"I should go over to that fair maiden and see if she would love to spend time with the glorious Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. I'm sure she would be delighted."

Sylvain laughs. "Please. Like she would waste her time with you. You're like the ugliest guy in the Officers Academy. No girl would ever want you. She would rather spend time with me."

"You talk big for someone who tends to get rejected on a daily basis. You're the biggest clown of Foldlan. Would you like me to provide you with your costume so you can entertain me with yet another failed attempt?" Lorenz snarks.

"At least I can get a girl to look at me for more than a second. Everytime you approach a woman, they turn away in disgust in an instant. You can't talk about me not getting a girl with that wack ass haircut you got." Sylvain bites back.

Felix is starting to get annoyed with the two students bickering. "Shut up! Both of you! You're both idiots! The reason why no one wants either of you is because you're both obnoxious! I can't believe I'm wasting my time with you idiots when I could be looking around for a strong opponent."

"Easy there Felix. Look, let me just make a point to Lorenz first. I will go to woo that lovely brunette over there and have tea with her." Sylvain says.

"Once you fail again Sylvain, I will show you how a chad such as myself woos a maiden." Lorenz says.

Sylvain ignores Lorenz and starts walking to Daisy. Felix shakes his head at his idiot friend. "Excuse me princess." Sylvain calls. Daisy turns to Sylvain. "You seem a little lost. I'm lost too, in your eyes. I can be your knight in shining armor and save you from this boring day. How about we grab tea together?" The orange haired student winks.

Daisy looks at Sylvain in disgust. She takes out her frying pan and hits whacks Sylvain in the dick. The orange haired student lets out a feminine scream in pain and falls into the ground holding his dick. A small tear begins to fall down Sylvain's face.

Daisy puts her frying pan away and whips her hair. She just looked down at how pathetic Sylvain was. "Hmph. Jackass. I have a boyfriend and he's much more of a man than you'll ever be." The Sarassaland Princess says. Daisy walks on Sylvain's chest as she made her way to her friends.

Lorenz could feel himself sweating in fear. If he realizes that if he approached Daisy, he would probably suffer the same fate. Felix turns to Lorenz with a smirk on his face. "Well what are you waiting for? Don't you want to show Sylvain how a "chad woos a maiden"?" The swordsman mocks.

Lorenz nervously laughs. "As much as I would love to, I think I hear the professor calling for me. I shall be on my way." The purple haired student quickly walks away.

"Hmph." Felix turns to see Sylvain still on the ground suffering. He sighs. "Better go help him up. Damn you Sylvain, you really are the biggest fool of all of Foldlan. Now you're probably the biggest fool in the entire universe." The swordsman approaches his childhood friend and picks him up over his shoulder.

"I always knew you loved me Felix." Sylvain laughs.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Living Room**

Dimitri is sitting on the couch with Isabelle cleaning his Noble Lance with a wash rag. It was weird for Dimitri to see a dog walking on their two feet and performing the same things humans would, but he is definitely impressed by it.

Isabelle hands Dimitri his Noble Lance. "Here you go Mr. Dimitri! Your lance is all refined and clean now!" She says happily.

"Thank you for your generosity Isabelle. You know, you didn't have to go out of your way to polish my lance. I am just a complete stranger after all." Dimitri replies.

"It's no worries! I'm always happy to help others, even if they are strangers. Being friendly to others is how we make more friends right? I love to make new friends."

Dimitri nods in agreement. "Yes. Making friends is always nice. I recently celebrated my birthday with my friends back in my world. Annette and Mercedes baked me a cake. Ashe and Dedue set up the party themselves. Sylvain and Ingrid prepared a lot of food. Felix, well he didn't do anything. He did wish me a happy birthday, though still calling me a boar in the process."

"Ohhh! A birthday! I love birthdays! Mines is on December the twentieth!"

Dimitri eyes widen in surprise. "Really?! That is my birthday as well!"

Isabelle gasp putting her paws on her cheeks. Her eyes begin to glow. "Does this mean that we're birthday buddies?! We have to celebrate!" The shih tzu happily hugs Dimitri.

The Noble Prince could feel the cuteness of Isabelle overwhelm him. He brings Isabelle into a hug. Dedue comes into the living room and sees Dimitri. "My lord. I've been looking all over for you. Why are you hugging that small dog?" He asks.

"Dedue. Isabelle and I have become birthday buddies since we share the same birthday." Dimitri replies.

"That's wonderful my lord. May I join in this hug?"

"Of course Dedue. Come join us. It's not the same without you by my side."

Dedue sits down on the couch and pulls Dimitri and Isabelle into a hug. Isabelle smiles happily. "I'm really feeling the love! I'll be sure to plan to come to your world so we can celebrate our birthdays together!"

* * *

Outside of the Smash Mansion Caspar and Dorothea are walking together. The two Black Eagle students felt a little overwhelmed seeing all these heroes from other dimensions. Caspar is feeling pumped while Dorothea is getting intrigued and starts brainstorming what guy she could attempt to charm.

"All these handsome and beautiful looking guys. Too many options to choose from, I'm not sure where I should begin." Dorothea says.

"Why are you worried about these guys anyways? They're not even from our world. What will you do when we eventually have to go back home?" Caspar questions.

"This is something you would not understand Caspar. I'm trying to plan for my future here. If I could just find the right guy then, I'll be set for life."

Caspar shrugs. "Whatever." The hot headed student spots Terry and Rock speaking to each other. Caspar could feel his fighting spirit flaring. "Those guys look tough. Well just wait until they see me!" Caspar starts running towards Terry and Rock.

Dorothea watches her fellow classmate run. "C-Caspar where are you going?! Don't tell me you're going to start a fight!" She sighs. "Here we go again. I better go after him." The songstress begins to follow Caspar.

Caspar approaches Terry and Rock. "Hey! You two! Fight me right now! I don't care who it is! I don't care if its both of you! Bring it on!" He yells. Terry and Rock take a moment to stare at Caspar. They then ignore him and went back to talking to each other. The hot headed student felt very insulted. "Hey! Don't pretend like I'm not here! Fight me damn it!"

Dorothea makes it up to Caspar. "Caspar stop it! Leave these men alone! You're making a fool out of yourself!"

"I just want to show these guys that I'm tough! I want either of them to fight me! I don't know if they're scared or something, but I wouldn't back down from a fight! Accept my challenge already!"

Rock groans in annoyance. "This guy is really pissing me off Terry." He mutters. Ki starts to form around Rock's hand.

Terry places his hand over Rock's. "Easy there kiddo. Lemme handle this kid and then we can go get a burger or something." He assures. Rock sighs and the ki on his hand begins to fade. Terry turns to Caspar.

"Finally! Come on! Show me what you got!" Caspar puts his fist up excitedly. His blood was boiling. He was ready to fight. However, he probably wasn't ready for the ass beating he was about to receive.

Terry hits Caspar in the face with a straight punch, then hits him with a body blow to the stomach, finishing him with one of his signature moves. "POWER DUNK!" Caspar crashes down to the ground unconscious with the side of his cheek now red and swelling. Terry dust his hands off and turns to Rock. "Come on, let's get something to eat." The Legendary Wolf begins to make his way inside the mansion.

Rock turns to Dorothea. "Hey. Your friend is an idiot." He says coldly.

"Yes I know." The songstress nods in agreement.

* * *

Ren is sitting down in front of the mansion thinking to himself. How was he going to solve this huge problem of his? He could not think of a way to get all these heroes back home. He could not use the summoning gun because all it would do is just summon more heroes. The place was already crowded with enough people, he didn't want to make things worse.

The Phantom Thief begins to someone pulling him up by his ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cries in pain. He looks to see his mom Bayonetta giving him an annoyed look. "Oh crap…" He mutters to himself.

"Why am I getting word that you are the one responsible for these Fire Emblem characters being here?" Bayonetta questions. She did not sound happy.

"I-I didn't know that would happen! Pit bought the gun. Asked me to try it out and then all these guys started showing up. I didn't know it would do that I swear!" Ren explains.

Bayonetta sighs and shakes her head in disappointment. She let go of her son's ear. "Trusting the word of an angel, especially Pit. What is wrong with you? Rule number one is always to never trust angels or gods. Especially Pit and that goddess. They always lie to you."

Ren rubs his ear. "Well now I'm aware of that. I'm still thinking of a plan to send them back, I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Cereza!" A male voice calls. Ren and Bayonetta turn to see Corrin approaching them. "Are you okay? My Hoshidian siblings and Elise randomly appeared in the mansion wearing nothing but bathrobes. Hinoka started throwing buckets of water at me and-" The King of Valla notices Ren who he has never met before. "Who is this Cereza?"

Bayonetta starts to feel awkward. The Umbran Witch has not told her boyfriend that she had adopted Ren not too long ago. She hopes the situation didn't get even more awkward. "Corrin, this is Ren. He's-"

"Mama! Papa!" A child's voice calls. Bayonetta turns around and is shocked to see who appeared. It was her and Corrin's daughter from the future, Cana. The young Umbran Witch happily runs to her parents.

"Cana!" Corrin cries happily. He quickly runs to his daughter and picks her up. He starts twirling his daughter around, the two of them sharing a cheerful laugh with each other. The King of Valla is happy to see his daughter again, even if their meeting wasn't that long ago. "How are you my little princess?" He asks putting her back down.

"I'm fine Papa! I don't know how I got here, but I'm happy to see you!" Cana replies. She turns to Bayonetta and runs up to hug her. "Mama! You're here too!"

Bayonetta hugs her daughter back. "It's good to see you too darling. Have you been a good girl for mummy?"

Cana nod. "Mmhmm. I was practicing my Bullet Arts with you before I got sent here! I'm going to be big and strong like you soon!" She smiles widely.

Bayonetta smiles back at her daughter. "_Seems like the future has changed for the better. It relieves me to see that she is happy."_

Ren just continues to look on at what is unfolding. "_That must be the daughter she was talking about. She looks exactly like her father, but has the same hair color and glasses like mom. She's adorable. Wait a minute, doesn't that mean-" _Before the Phantom Thief could finish his thought, he looks down to see Cana hugging him.

Corrin laughs. "Sorry about that Ren. I guess Cana is feeling very friendly today. Cana, you don't just randomly hug people you don't know." He says.

"What do you mean Papa? He isn't a stranger. He's my big brother!" The young Umbran Witch says.

Corrin is confused by this statement. "Big brother? What are you talking about Cana?"

Bayonetta starts rubbing the back of her head. Of course this situation had to get even more awkward. "I was...going to get to that." The Umbra Witch says.

Corrin slowly turns to his girlfriend. "Cereza? What's going on here?"

"You're so silly Papa! Ren is my big brother! Mama told me she adopted him way before I was born! When you two got married, that means he became my big brother! Which means big brother is your son!" Cana explains.

"...WHAT?! SON?! ADOPTED?! WHAT?!" The King of Valla is having a hard time trying to process what his daughter had just said to him. "YOU ADOPTED THAT GUY?! WHEN DID THIS ALL HAPPEN?!" Corrin question his girlfriend while having a major freak out.

"The first moment I saw him in the mansion. He told me didn't have a family, so I took it upon myself to adopt him and be his mother. I was going to tell you...eventually. I just wasn't sure." Bayonetta explains.

"So...let me see if I can get this right. You meet this boy for the first time ever and you just adopted him?!"

The Umbran Witch shrugs. "Pretty much. Also, Daisy noted that he looked a little like me. So it did make a bit more sense."

Corrin holds on to his head still in shock. Words could not describe how he was feeling at that moment. Was he angry? He was not sure. Jealous? Definitely. He recalls all the time he had to spend with Bayonetta to build a long term relationship with her. All of sudden this random teenager comes in and becomes her son in a span of one day? How does that even happen?

The King of Valla turns to Ren. "How old are you?!" He asks.

"Seventeen." Ren answers.

"It's funny that big brother is only a year younger but much taller than you Papa." Cana giggles.

This only made Corrin lose his mind even more. "_I don't even know what's going on with my life anymore…" He says to himself._

Suddenly, something quickly swoops in and grabs Corrin. The person responsible for grabbing Corrin was Camilla who is riding on her wyvern. She hugs her little brother, squishing him in between her boobs.

"Oh my darling Corrin! I finally found you! I've found him girls!" Camilla announces.

Corrin is confused by what his older sister meant. He lifts his head from between Camilla's breast and turns to see something truly deplorable. "Sweet merciful Azura…" He mutters in horror. Above him were six other versions of Camilla riding on their wyverns above them. There was Spring Camilla, New Years Camilla, Summer Camilla, Dream Camilla, Hot Spring Camilla, and finally Brave Camilla.

"Good going Camilla. Now we can give our cute little brother the love he deserves." Brave Camilla says.

"Yes!" All the other Camillas cheered happily.

Bayonetta starts fuming with rage at the sight of seven Camilla. She never did like this particular sibling of Corrin. "One of this bimbo was enough. I had to deal with four of them last year, now there's seven of them." The Umbran Witch takes out her guns and sprouts her wings. "I'll be right back little ones. I need to go get your father back. You might not want to stay back, things will get ugly." Bayonetta flies up to fight the seven Camillas and save Corrin.

Ren scratches his head in confusion. Whatever beef his mother had with Corrin's sister, he didn't want any part of it. He looks down to his little sister. "So uh, you want to come inside for some ice cream Cana?" He asks.

The young Umbran Witch nods excitedly. "Yes big brother! I love sweets! Pick me up!" Cana extends her arms out.

Ren smiles at how cute his little sister is. He picks up. "Alright, let's give ourselves a brain freeze." The two begin to head inside the mansion.

Kamui looked on from the sidelines at the turn of events that just happened. She had a lot of questions on her mind, but she decides not to dwell on them too much. It would only give her a headache. "_This was just another summoning mishap like last time. I just hope Corrin comes out in one piece." _She says to herself.

The dragon princess begins to sense a very dark and powerful aura. To make things weirder, the blood of the individual was similar to her's.

"What the hell is that?" Kamui wonders.

The dragon princess turns around and her eyes widen at what she was looking at. It was another version of herself, however there is a dark aura flowing around her. She is nervously shaking and wobbling like she was close to passing out. Her expression displayed nothing but suffering with her dead red eyes.

Kamui feels a little scared wondering what version of herself she is looking at. "Who are you?" She asks nervously.

"Me? ...I'm...Kamui. Wailing soul...in the underworld for eternity…" Fallen Kamui says in a dead tone.

Kamui is confused by this. "Underworld for eternity? What are you talking about?"

"Hades claimed my soul...Those demons were killing me from the inside. Cloud...He...He didn't save me...I fell down that cliff and died. I am nothing more than slave for Hades...My soul cries in pain, burning in damnation." Fallen Kamui starts to feel a throbbing pain in her head. She clutches her head and screams in pain.

Kamui is now beginning to freak out. This version of herself she was looking at was from an alternate world where she died on that day she had her date with Cloud. She honestly didn't know what to think or say. The dragon princess starts to shake her head. "T-This...This can't be real. No."

"Cloud let me die...It was all his fault. His fault! My suffering is endless because of him...He did not love me! Why...did I ever believe such a lie?!" Fallen Kamui growls.

Kamui looks down to the ground. "_Cloud...Did he even love me to begin with me? If this version of me somehow exist...maybe he was lying to me this entire time." _She thinks to herself. "_Why?"_

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Cloud's Room**

It just kept playing in his head. Her hurt expression. The pain in her voice as those words kept repeating.

"_I will never forgive you for cheating on me. I want nothing to do with you anymore. You hurt me. We're through."_

Watching her walk away. Her words were brief but she got her point across. Ever since that day, Cloud hasn't seen much of Kamui. Any looks they exchanged with each other passing by, the dragon princess would instantly look away and keep walking. Could he blame her? She had every right to ignore him. He hurt her. Broke their trust.

Cloud has been spending most of his time in his room looking at the ceiling and thinking to himself. Only going out to get some food or train by himself. He had asked Corrin and Bayonetta to give him some time alone. His best friends respected his wishes, but still occasionally came in to check up on him. The blond swordsman sighs.

"_Me and my conflicting feelings. It still has been lingering on my mind. I just want to apologize for what I did, but she's made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. Kamui...I'll just take the rest of this day to sleep."_

Cloud closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep. Six white butterflies appear inside Cloud's room and begin flying over him. "_Cloud...Cloud…" _A female voice calls.

The blonde swordsman starts to stir in his sleep. Cloud starts to feel something pressing his cheeks. He turns his head and opens his eyes to see Kamui on top of him. His eyes widen in shock. "W-What the?!"

"Shhhh. It's okay Cloud. There's no need to be afraid. It's me Kamui, but not the same one you know who exist in the real world. I am from the dream world. Protecting my friends and family from horrible nightmares." The Dream Princess says.

Cloud takes a moment to examine Dream Kamui's attire. The dream princess is wearing an elegant white dress with blue sashes around her, a white arm sleeve on a right arm with her thumb being left uncovered, along with white tights on her left leg. One thing Cloud notices is that this version of Kamui showed a lot more skin. He could feel her breasts pressing up against his chest. He could feel something rising in his pants and he didn't want the Dream Princess to feel his erection. The blonde swordsman needed an excuse.

"U-Uh, do you think you can get off of me? I'm not feeling too comfortable." Cloud says.

Dream Kamui quickly gets up off of Cloud and stand up off the bed. She bows. "My apologies Cloud. I did not wish to make you feel uncomfortable. It may have been very rude of me to be so close to you like that."

Cloud sits up. "Don't worry about it. It's okay." He takes another moment to examine Dream Kamui. He could feel this strange aura of presence surrounding her with the butterflies that flew around her. Another thing he notices is that this Kamui was smiling, which is something he wasn't very used to. It's almost mesmerizing.

One of the butterflies land on Dream Kamui's finger. She smiles at the butterfly and turns to Cloud. "Have you taken an interest in me Cloud? You've been staring at me for awhile."

Cloud quickly looks away embarrassed. "Sorry. So, how did you come here? You said you were from the dream world?" He asks.

"Yes, then I was suddenly summoned here to this world. I saw how troubled you were. I've witnessed the dreams you've been having of that fateful day. You feel regretful about what happened."

Cloud looks down. "Yeah…" He didn't want to look at the Dream Princess. Even if it was not the same Kamui, just looking at her made him feel regretful. "I hurt you. Hard to stare at you. All it does is just remind me that I screwed up and that I don't deserve to be with you."

Dream Kamui walks over to Cloud. She places her hands on his cheeks and turns his head to face her. "Do not say such things Cloud. I know the decision you made was awful, unforgivable in some ways. However, they can also be forgiven. I know I may seem to hate you, but there's still a part of me that still loves you. I'm too stubborn and still scorn to admit these things. I know because she's still me."

"Kamui…"

Dream Corrin and Cloud just stared into each other's eyes. Both of their hearts racing. Cloud has never seen this compassionate and warm side of Kamui. This is the closest the blonde swordsman has ever been with Kamui on an emotional and spiritual level, even if it was not the same Kamui. The Dream Princess kisses Cloud on the lips. The butterflies are flying around the two to replicate a dreamy blissful feeling. The kiss lasted for fifteen seconds until Cloud pulled away.

"This is weird. I feel like I shouldn't be kissing you. We're not together anymore and you're a different version of her. I don't...I don't know." Cloud holds his head in frustration.

"Do not stress yourself out Cloud. Here." Dream Kamui sits down the bed next to Cloud. She takes his head and rest it on her lap. She begins to stroke his hair. "Just relax Cloud. I will pamper you until you feel relaxed." The Dream Princess says.

Cloud blushes. "Y-You don't need to do this."

Dream Kamui tilts her head in confusion. "Hmm? Do you not like this? Usually men love to be spoiled like this. Have I mistaken?"

"No I'm not complaining just...this is new to me." Cloud wasn't really going to complain laying his head on Dream Kamui's lovely thighs. He still feels weird that he's doing something like this with an alternate version of his ex, but what was happening now made him feel at ease.

* * *

**Dining Hall**

Claude and Ike are sitting across from each other in the dining hall. Between them is a plate of chicken wings with some special sauce on it provided by Claude.

"I appreciate you accepting my offer to try my chicken wings Ike. Had my good friend Hilda help me whip it up. I was hoping for someone to try it out." Claude says with a cheeky grin.

"Chicken is my favorite food. I wouldn't pass up something like free chicken." Ike proclaims.

"You're going to love it, trust me." The Almyran winks with a smirk.

Ike takes a bite into the chicken. As he begins to swallow the chicken, he starts to feel a very...scorching feeling in his throat. The Greil Mercenary's face scrunches up. He begins to cough wildly. "What the fuck?!" He coughs again. Ike's breathing starts to get heavier, his eyes starts tearing it up, and his body temperature was rising. He coughs again while falling off the chair to his knees.

Claude looks at Ike with "concerned", trying his best to hide a smirk. "You okay there mercenary? Not looking too good."

"I-I…" Ike coughs. "Oh gods! My throat is on fire! My stomach…What the hell did you put into that chicken?!" He yells.

"Oh just a special Almyran sauce I made myself. My homeland has a knack for spicy foods. I decided to make one of my own. Is it too hot to handle?"

"You...I'm gonna…" Ike then fall unconscious.

Claude begins to snicker. He turns to a pillar behind him. "Did you get all that?" He asks.

Hilda comes from the pillar laughing with a camera in her hand. "I got it all on tape! Nice going there Claude. You and your schemes always amuses me."

"What can I say? I'm a pretty crafty guy." The Almyran shrugs. Claude and Hilda looks down at the unconscious mercenary. "Don't worry he's alive. Probably will just have a fever dream or something." Claude reassures.

* * *

Outside of the Smash Mansion, Mario is frantically looking for "The Reinhardt". His anxiety has been running rapid ever since these Fire Emblem characters got summoned. Afraid that eventually, he will just get struck by lightning repeatedly. Peach felt sorry looking at her boyfriend quiver in fear, but she felt the plumber was overreacting a little bit.

Peach puts her hand on Mario's shoulder. The plumbers yells the moments Peach touches him. "Mario please! Calm down! Listen to me. The man with tiny hands is not real. He can't hurt you." The Mushroom Kingdom assures.

Suddenly, Mario and Peach get struck by two lightning bolts from the sky. The two fall unconscious with their bodies burnt to a crisp. The one responsible was none of than the myth, the man, the legend, the Aether Raids annoyance, the Arena destroyer, Reinhardt. The mage knight chuckles as he sat steady on his horse.

"Magic is everything. My power never falters. Although, I could never compare to your abilities Lady Ishtar." Reinhardt turns to the princess of Friege.

Ishtar is the heir of the tome Mjolnir, also known as the Thunder Goddess. She looks up at her retainer. "There is no need to flatter me Reinhardt. You are the most formidable mage knight I know."

Reinhardt bows. "You words mean so much to me Lady Ishtar."

In the distance peeking from the side of the mansion, Pit sees that Reinhardt had finally decided to show himself.

"Reinhardt...I knew you'd show your face eventually. Who the heck is that girl with him? Goddamn she is hot! Now is not the time for that now. It is time for me to show that asshole who's-" Pit suddenly stops when he sees an orange haired man standing next to him. "Who in the hell are you?"

"I am Ferdinand Von Aegir!" He introduces proudly.

Pit then pushes him to the side. "Great, you made your cameo. If the author didn't find some way to squeeze you in, people wouldn't shut up about it. Now, how am I going to deal with Reinhardt?" The angel wonders.

"Reinhardt?!" A voice says in disgust. Pit turns behind him to see that it was General Kempf who spoke. Standing beside him is the Prince of the Grannvale Empire, Julius.

"I cannot stand the sight of Reinhardt! Him being so close to Ishtar pisses me off! I want to kill him!" Julius growls.

"I'm right with you Lord Julius. The mere sight of that bastard taints my vision! Him and his bitch sister Olwen!" Kempf snarls.

"Wait? You guys hate Reinhardt too? Well this is an absolute win! Because I hate the guy too! Hey, how about we go over there and kick his ass together?" Pit suggest. Kempf and Julius smiles evilly and nods. "Let's go kick his ass!" The angel, general, and prince start to make their way to where Reinhardt was. Pit initially wouldn't align himself with evil, but Reinhardt is the biggest evil to ever come into the universe.

Reinhardt turns to see Pit, Kempf, and Julius approaching him. He stood unphased. "It appears that I'm about to get into quite a conflict." The mage knight says.

"Their eyes...They have the intent to kill. My lover, Julius. This dark path that he has chosen. I wish it did not have to be this way. I do not want to lose you Reinhardt." Ishtar says.

"Do not fret Lady Ishtar. A mage knight such as myself does not enter a battle unprepared. I called some friends to back me up." Reinhardt whistles.

Emerging from behind Reinhardt was a version of himself, but he was wielding the Meisterschwert and rode on a white horse. Emerging from above was a version of Reinardt riding on a black wyvern and wearing an elegant black suit. He also held a green wine cup in his hand. All three Reinhardts let out a shit eating grin on their face. They are about to fuck some shit up.

Pit, Julius, and Kempf make it to Reinhardt. They immediately stopped in their tracks the moment they saw there were now three versions of the mage knight. This is something they did not see coming. Pit, Kempf, and Julius faces went from determination to kill to shitting themselves.

"Hello angel, we meet again. You brought Lord Julius and General Kempf with you as well I see. I've brought some friends of my own to assist me." Reinhardt says.

"You've made a miscalculation thinking things were going to go down like last time. Now with Lady Ishtar by our side, we will not lose." Sword Reinhardt says.

"After we are through with you three, we will celebrate your victory with a dance. Now, shall we proceed?" Dancer Reinhardt asks.

"Yes we shall. Lady Ishtar, you may want to stand aside." Reinhardt suggest as he charges up his Dire Thunder tome.

"I will join you Reinhardt. You've been with me ever since I was a child. It is only right that I show my gratitude and protect my loyal retainer." Ishtar says as she begins to charge up her Mjolnir.

"...Ahh hell." Pit, Julius, and Kempf say together. They knew they were fucked.

* * *

Marth is in a bit of a handful, but it wasn't a terrible situation. In his left arm, he is holding a young version of Tiki who was holding on to him. On his right, he was holding another young version of Tiki wearing a cloak and is hailed as a legendary hero. Another young version of Tiki in a swimsuit and a floaty around her body is floating above Marth. Hugging on Marth's left leg is another younger version of Tiki, but this one has a deadly aura of darkness around her.

"Mar-Mar! I'm so glad I get to be with you again! I missed you so much!" Young Tiki says happily.

"Mar-Mar! Can you believe I'm a legendary hero? I never thought I could be that! I'm a hero just like you are!" Legendary Tiki says.

"You should have came to the beach with us Mar-Mar! I made a new friend I call Tak-Tak! I think you will like him! He's a prince just like you!" Summer Young Tiki says.

"Mar-Mar...Don't...ever leave me again please…" Fallen Tiki says tugging on Marth's leg harder.

Marth sighs. "_Imagine trying to explain this to a stranger. I look like a creep." He says to himself. _The Altean Prince begins to hear screams coming from the sky. He looks to see Pit, Julius, and Kempf crashing through the roof of the mansion. "That doesn't look good."

Bayonetta falls from the sky landing next to Marth while holding Corrin over her shoulder. The King of Valla is unconscious shirts with kiss marks, scratches, and hickies all over his upper body. The Umbran Witch has bruises on her face and a scratch mark under her eye. Her hair is messy and she is not wearing her glasses. She turns to Marth.

"Do not ask. I am not in the mood." Bayonetta says with a cold stare.

Marth just continued to stare at the Umbran Witch wondering just what in the hell happened with her and Corrin. However, he knew it was best to take her advice and not asks. Naga knows that he wouldn't want to get into a scrap with her. He walks inside the mansion with his Young Tikis.

Kamui runs up to Bayonetta. "What the hell did you do?! What happened to the Camillas?!" She asks. Right on cue, the seven Camillas begin to crash down to the ground one by one unconscious.

The Umbran Witch smirks. "Alive but beaten. Now I'm going to put Corrin in bed. Take a nice hot shower. Have a warm cup of tea. Then get some beauty sleep. I had enough excitement for today." Bayonetta goes inside the mansion carrying Corrin.

Kamui did not feel very comfortable trusting Bayonetta's words, but decides not to intervene. She begins to sense Fallen Kamui's energy flaring. She turns to see the Wailing Soul growling with her power increasing at a rapid pace. Seeing Bayonetta must have triggered Fallen Kamui. The dragon princess rushes to her fallen form and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Hey! Calm down! Do not transform!" Kamui pleads.

"That...That witch ruined everything! Her! HER! GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Fallen Kamui's body starts to shake and pulsate. Kamui was ready to deal with the worst until a voice screams.

"STOP!"

The two Kamuis turn to see that it was Dream Kamui who yelled. She has her arm wrapped around Cloud who is looking really lost on what is going on.

"What the hell? Cloud? Who is?" Kamui is trying to understand what version of herself she is looking at and why she was clinging on to Cloud.

"I'm you Kamui. I'm from the dream world. Protecting the ones I love from nightmares." Dream Kamui looks at her fallen form and frowns. She lets go of Cloud and walks to her counterparts. "To see such a hurt soul. It pains me so. I'm sorry for what happened to you in your world." She says to Fallen Kamui.

"You don't know my suffering...The torture I've had to endure...You'll never understand. It's all...his fault." Fallen Kamui points to Cloud. "You let me fall that day! You killed me! You never loved me!" The Wailing Soul yells.

The blonde swordsman could feel those words stinging him, but he wasn't sure what this version of Kamui was talking about. He then recalls what happened during his first date with Kamui. He saved her that day. "_I didn't save her in that world? I couldn't live with myself if I had let her die." Cloud says to himself._

"Stop it! You know fully well that Cloud is not the one to blame for your death! It was Hades and the demons! Cloud tried to save you!" Dream Kamui exclaims to Fallen Kamui. She then turns to her normal counterpart. "Kamui, you have to talk to Cloud."

Kamui responds with a surprised look at what her dream counterpart said. "What? Talk to him? I want nothing to do with-"

"Stop being stubborn for once! What Cloud did was wrong, but he's not the malicious person you think he is. He truly feels awful about what he did. All he wants to do is talk it out with you, but you refuse to listen. You can act like you don't care, but you do. I'm not saying get back together with Cloud, but at least try to talk it out with him. I still love him, and I know you still have love for him."

"No! I don't believe you! All your lies won't work...He killed me. He doesn't love me…" Fallen Kamui says.

Kamui could feel herself going crazy. It was like the devil and angel from her conscious were speaking to her. She did not know who she should listen to. She holds her head and groans in frustration.

As Cloud look on at the three Kamuis arguing, he sees a small individual running to him by the corner of his eye. He turns to see that it is his future son Kana.

"Papa!" Kana jumps at his father with a wide smile and his arms extended. Cloud catches Kana who hugs him tightly. "Papa! I'm so happy to see you again! Are you happy to see me? I knew that once I was summoned here, I had to see you! Did you miss me?"

Cloud feels a little overwhelmed by his son's excitement, but he didn't mind. One thing he always admired about Kana was his bright and cheerful attitude. Something he wished he could have more of. He smiles and hugs his son back. "Yeah, I missed you. Good to see you again Kana." The two break the hug and Cloud puts his son down.

"How has everything been? Are you and Mama doing well?" Kana asks

Cloud scratches his head and looks away with an embarrassed expression. How was he going to explain his current relationship with Kamui? "It's uh...a little complicated between us right now."

Kana tilts his head. "Are you two not talking right now? I understand. You told me you and Mama got into a few arguments in the past, but you two always made up. Mama told me lovers sometimes quarrel with each other. If they really love each other, they try to make it work. Mama will always love you Papa. So don't worry, you two will make up." The dragon spawn smiles.

Cloud is a little surprised by his son's words. It cheered him up a little inside. It also got him thinking. If Kana is still here, then him and Kamui do work it together at some point. He wasn't sure how long it would take, but Cloud promises to himself that he would work things out with Kamui. He kneels down to his son and pets his head.

"You right Kana. You know, you are growing up to be a big boy faster than you think." Cloud smiles.

Kana smiles widely. "Really?! Yay! I'll be and strong just like you Papa!" The dragon spawn then remembers something. "Oh yeah! I want you to meet someone Papa!" He turns away from his father and waves to the individual approaching them. "Over here Rhajat!" Kana calls.

Cloud looks up to see a young lady approaching him and his son. She had this creepy demeanor to her that made Cloud feel a little weary about his son's friend.

Rhajat picks up Kana and hold him in her arms. "There you are my little dragon spawn. So this is where you were running to so excitedly. I was worried that you got lost." The Black Magician pinches Kana's cheeks.

The dragon spawn laughs. "I'm sorry to worry Rhajat. Now that you're here, I want you to meet my Papa! Papa, this is Rhajat! She's my girlfriend! I showed you a picture of her before."

Cloud remembers. "Oh yeah. You did. Uh, it's nice to meet you Rhajat." He greets.

A creepy smiles appears on Rhajat's face. "Oh my. So this is the one who produced you. I could see why you're so cute my little dragon spawn. Your father is very...delicious. It's good to meet you. Your son is very sweet. He taught me to do that thing. What was it called?"

"You mean laugh? Yeah. I taught you to laugh." Kana smiles.

"Yes. Laugh. Heh. Heh. Heh."

Cloud could feel shivers down his spine at Rhajat. He wonders why his son is dating such a creepy girl, but he wasn't going to question his son's taste. As long as he was happy and she was treating him well, or at least Cloud hope Rhajat wasn't doing anything weird to his son. "_I'm going to keep my distance from this girl." _

The three Kamuis observe Cloud interacting with Kana. Dream Kamui is smiling happily. Fallen Kamui is perplexed at what she was seeing. Kamui is staying and stoic.

"What...What is going on…Who is that?" Fallen Kamui asks.

"That is our future son Kana. A very happy, bright, and loving little boy." Dream Kamui answers.

"I...have a son?" A tear begins to slowly fall down Fallen Kamui's face. "He's...beautiful. I...could have been a mother…" The Wailing Soul starts to cry.

Dream Kamui looks to her normal counterpart. "Look at your son. He's so happy to see his father again. Cloud is also happy to see him. If Cloud truly was the horrible man you think he is, would he treat your son with the amount of love he is now?"

The Dream Princess's words were starting to get through Kamui. She was right. Cloud was not a horrible person. Cloud could have let her die when Rinkushu and Corrin Daku invaded the Smash Realm, but he didn't. The blonde swordsman stayed with her through all the worst times. In the future, have a beautiful son together and he is a good father.

Kamui sighs. "What he did was unforgivable. That won't change. But I will give him a chance to speak the next time. Talk things out with him." She says.

Dream Kamui smiles at her counterpart. "Good."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear in the sky, seeing all of the Fire Emblem characters that are outside of the mansion. Crazy Hand snaps his fingers creating a portal.

"If you are a Fire Emblem character and you have not gotten an invitation to our tournament, you must return to your worlds immediately! That goes for everyone inside as well!" Master Hand announces.

All the Fire Emblem characters and their different forms begin to walk through the portal back to their worlds. The ones who were inside leave the mansion and follow the rest of the heroes through the portal. Master Hand sees Byleth and Beth preparing to leave with their students. "Byleth and Beth Eisner! A moment if you will!" The right hand calls.

The two professors stop and turn to the two hands. The rest of the Officers Academy students stopped as well. Crazy Hand creates two Smash envelopes and sends them to the twin professors.

"What is this?" Byleth asks.

"It is an invitation. We are inviting you to join our Super Smash Brothers Ultimate tournament!" Crazy Hand announces.

Mario, who has been lying on the ground unconscious from Reinhardt's attack, instantly wakes up at the announcement. "What?! Are you kidding?! You're going to invite more of these Fire Emblem characters?! After what happened today?!" He whines.

"It's my tournament, I make the rules. Now professors, you don't need to accept the invitations if you don't want to. We understand. If you accept, we'd be delighted to have you." Master Hand says.

Beth turns to her twin. "What do you say brother? I'm intrigued in competing in this thing. If you don't feel comfortable, we don't have to do it."

"Hmm…" Byleth begins to think.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears in front of the twin professors. The Progenitor God Sothis emerges from the light.

"Don't tell me you're going to say no to something like this. You should definitely join this tournament! Also, you're probably wondering why I'm not in your head anymore. I'm not too sure either, but whatever summoned us all here summoned me as a separate being. We will figure this out another time, but are you going to join this tournament or not?" Sothis asks.

The Officers Academy students stood in disbelief at what they are looking at. Claude is the only one able to get his voice out. "Uh Teach, is that the…"

"We'll talk about this later Claude." Beth interrupts.

Byleth takes another moment to think. The professor turns to look at his students, then looks back at the invitation. He looks up Master Hand and Crazy Hand. "I will accept your invitation. However, I request that my students stay here as well. Would you able to house them as well?"

"Of course. We have had previous fighters who have brought others from their world. We will provide your students somewhere to stay in the Smash Mansion. Welcome to Smash Byleth and Beth Eisner." Master Hand says.

"FLAYN!" A male voice screams from the portal that was still open. Everyone turns to the portal to see Lady Rhea, Seteth, Catherine, Shamir, Cyril, Alois, Manuela, Hammenan, and for some reason the Gatekeeper emerge from the portal.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER FLAYN?!" Seteth yells madly.

"Oh shit…" Beth mutters.

Neither her or Byleth have seen Flayn all day. However, they would not have to look very long. Flayn peeks her from the front door of the mansion with a fish in her mouth. She waves to her brother.

Seteth shoves everyone aside and runs to his sister. "FLAYN! I AM COMING!" He yells.

Rhea sees Byleth and Beth. Her eyes then look to see something that makes her eyes widen in shock. She sees Sothis standing next to the two professors. The archbishop is so in shock by Sothis that she begins to lose consciousness.

"Lady Rhea!" Catherine and Alois scream quickly catching the archbishop before she falls.

"Looks like we came at a very messy time." Shamir states.

"I thought things couldn't get any crazier, but here we are. Well, this will be the start of a new life for us again. I'm all the wackiness this place has to offer." Beth smirks.

"We're still professors sister. We may be in a new location, but the teaching of our students does not end." Byleth states.

The female professor rolls her eyes at her twin. "Always no fun allowed aren't you Byleth?"

**Author's Note: So...yeah. Byleth is in Smash now as the last DLC character for Fighter Pass 1. Honestly, I was excited to see them. I knew they were coming soon, but definitely didn't expect them this early. I'm going to be co-maining them with Belmonts when they come out. Seeing all the Smash community act like a bunch of babies over a Fire Emblem character is pretty hilarious and pathetic at the same time. It's okay to be disappointed, but don't be an asshole. Don't send death threats to anyone who wanted Byleth or is happy for them. Don't throw big hissy fits at Sakurai or Nintendo. You just look like a clown doing that and you're an asshole. There are six more characters coming. But it doesn't matter because the Smash fandom is never happy with anything.**

**On a lighter note, I have something big planned for Byleth and Beth (yes that will be the name for female Byleth). I have other story related things to take care of, but I think you will love what I have planned for those two. Also if you haven't yet, play Three Houses. I'm not one to play FE games, but after seeing so much of it, its definitely my favorite Fire Emblem game. It's great and you'll love it. Also, my Byleth and Beth chose the Golden Deer route just incase you wanted to know.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story. Leave a review if you can, fav if you liked it. Have a fantastic day and take care. You're all wonderful people.**

**P.S. Fuck Leonie. Trash character.**


End file.
